


Нирнаэт: филологические последствия

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mount Dolmed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Написано в окрестностях Драббл-феста в жанре экспромта ...и недогляда. Я пролистывала список заявок и вместо "Ранимому Маглору не нравится, как звучит его новое имя на Синдарине" (было там какое-то количество заявок про эльфов и языки) прочитала "РАНЕНОМУ Маглору..."





	Нирнаэт: филологические последствия

\- Маглор! Маглор, ты слышишь меня? Сделай знак, если слышишь!  
Никакой реакции. А ведь она чувствует, что на этот раз раненый в сознании... ну, или почти в сознании. И дело еще темное, насколько оно ясное, это сознание: череп, конечно, цел, но шлем с него, говорят, снимали долго и по частям...  
Наконец целительница решает перейти к более активным действиям. Ну то есть - достаточно осторожно тронуть его за плечо, и снова повторить:  
\- Маглор, ты слышишь меня?  
И вот теперь он открывает глаза. Но несфокусированный взгляд очень быстро сменяется каким-то враждебным прищуром. Голос звучит тихо, но недоверчиво:  
\- Кто он? Кто это? Почему о ты о нем меня спрашиваешь? И кто...  
...и еще он звучит на другом языке, этот голос. на том, который целительница знает как "книжный" - а говорит совсем на ином, на этом можно цитировать трактаты, он понятен, но говорить на нем - непривычно...  
И тут ее, растерявшуюся, отодвигает в сторону чья-то уверенная рука, - и голос старшего целителя произносит:  
\- Макалаурэ?  
И взгляд меняется, голос теплеет:  
\- Я...Эрендильмо, ты?  
\- Я, кто ж еще...  
\- А кто он, этот... - говорящий морщится от боли, - почему меня о нем...  
\- Маглор-то? А это ты, друг мой... Смирись с этим, поздно протестовать. Уже четыре с половиной сотни и еще малость лет как ты! Вспоминай понемногу... А не получится сейчас - потом вспомнишь, не такое уж важное дело...  
И откликаясь, похоже, уже только на взгляд раненого, коротко сообщает:  
\- Мы отступаем. Химринг оставлен. Все твои братья живы. Про Запад... пока ничего, кроме слухов.  
И резко развернувшись, выходит из шатра: в походном лагере у горы Долмед у него еще очень много забот... И лорд Маглор, его друг со времен Древ, - еще не самый главный предмет для беспокойства.  
А целительница, прослушавшая весь этот разговор с немалым удивлением, тихо произносит:  
\- Макалаурэ... - и снова придвигается ближе, чтобы раненому ее было лучше видно.  
\- Да... как он сказал? ...Маглор, да? А его-то как? ...Эрени...Эредиль... нет?  
\- Эрниль, - отвечает она уже чуть увереннее. - Я могу и братьев назвать, нужно?  
\- Братьев? - но голос уже совсем тихий, похоже, в сознании он пробудет недолго, - ...зачем, главное, живы, как бы ни звались... Эрниль, вот придумал-то... но протестовать - поздно... так?  
И он засыпает, не дослушав ответа.  
Вот и хорошо, думает целительница. Раненый без сознания удобен тем, что не мешает перевязке. А с этим она справляется куда лучше, чем с разницей в языках...

20:47 22.09.2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вернуться, уйти, остаться (История на семь целителей)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229638) by [kemenkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri)




End file.
